<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1 knew it... by Neteshi18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883859">Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1 knew it...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18'>Neteshi18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata's Complicated Love story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#haikyuu - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neteshi18/pseuds/Neteshi18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hinata's Complicated Love story [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hinata's Complicated Love Story EP.1 knew it...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought when you really love someone they would take your feelings and love you back."</p><p>Today was the day Kageyama was planning to confess his love to Hinata. There would be no "Holding back" this time. He would gather all of his confidence and present it all at once. He picked the best day, where the weather was perfect it was warm while there was a slight breeze. The concrete was covered with sakura petals and few puddles from a light rain yesterday. This was the perfect day for a love confession. </p><p>Kageyama had already had a letter written. Although it wasn't signed Kageyama left hints. But the hints were hints a female would give. Not a male. So he was scared of the outcome. What if Hinata wasn't into males? </p><p>"No..." Kageyama says to himself. Now was no time to start worrying about little details. </p><p>"I'm doing it," He raises his head and smiles.</p><p>To: Shoyo</p><p>I think I like you,</p><p>No, I do like you</p><p>I love you</p><p>But I realized,</p><p>I realized that my feelings for you were real</p><p>It wasn't a fake love</p><p>I really</p><p>Really</p><p>Really like you Shoyo,</p><p>And I wish you could return these feelings as well....</p><p>So please, </p><p>Let me tell you, </p><p>How much I love you</p><p>Face to Face</p><p>So please Shoyo, </p><p>Meet me at the big sakura tree at lunch.</p><p>So until then, </p><p>Bye!....</p><p>"A love letter?" Nishinoya pops up behind him. Taking the envelope from his hand.  </p><p>"Guys stop!!"</p><p>"Shoyo-kun I love you~" Tanaka mimics.</p><p>"Tanaka??"</p><p>"Dang Shoyo you already have girls all over you" Nishinoya laughs.</p><p>"Noya, Tanaka-senpai, What are you doing here we have different periods" Hinata complains. </p><p>"We had suspicions."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Someone about to fall in love"</p><p>"Huh? love?"</p><p>"Yeah, Shoyo someone just confessed their love to you." Tanaka says. </p><p>"Did you not read it?"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"Read it then!" </p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>Hinata reads the letter. </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"She loves me?"</p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"What are you going to say Shoyo?" Nishinoya says. </p><p>"Well i've never really been confessed to before, or tried to really look into a relationship because of volleyball." Hinata blushes. "I mean I guess it's worth a try"  </p><p>"Whatever you do, don't hurt her feelings." Tanaka and Nishinoya say at the same time. </p><p>"Okay!" </p><p>"Ugh, I just got the chills. " Kageyama says. "It's almost lunch, It's been four hours since I sent the letter"</p><p>"I wonder if he read it..."</p><p>Kageyama puts his head down and looks out the window. "This might be harder than I thought"</p><p>-At lunch-</p><p>"She's Late" Hinata says. He looks around and still can't find "Her". Finally a figure shows up. But it's not a girl. </p><p>"What's up boke?" Kageyama says putting his hands behind his head. </p><p>"Kageyama!" Hinata says jumping up. He then puts his head down. "I received a love letter."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"But she hasn't shown up yet..."</p><p>"About that...."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I gave you the love letter..."</p><p>"As a prank right?" Hinata says. </p><p>"...."</p><p>"It was just a prank. Right, Kageyama?"</p><p>"No...It wasn't a prank" </p><p>"..."</p><p>Kageyama bows down. </p><p>"Hinata I love you"</p><p>"Now's not the time to be playing around Kageyama" Hinata looks around. </p><p>"I'm not playing Shoyo..."</p><p>"Shoyo?? But you always call me Hinata...."</p><p>"I like you."</p><p>"I love you, Shoyo"</p><p>"I-" Hinata looks down. </p><p>"I'm sorry...I'm not into guys..."</p><p>"I knew it..." Kageyama starts tearing up. </p><p>"I-I just thought when you really love someone they would take your feelings and love you back."</p><p>"Kageyama..."</p><p>Kageyama stands up and begins running, away from Hinata, away from his problems, away from everything. </p><p>"Kags! I-Im sorry!" Hinata tries to yell. Kageyama is too far away and can't hear him. </p><p>"I always mess things up..." Hinata starts crying. "What am I even good for?"</p><p>"I need to make it up to Kageyama..."</p><p>-The Next Week-</p><p>"Kageyama!" Hinata says excitedly. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lets date!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you want to go out with me?"</p><p>"No" Kageyama says in disgust. </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you broke my heart...and I don't even have feelings for you anymore." Kageyama voice cracks and tears rolls down his face. "I hate you Hinata..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>